The present invention relates to word games.
At the present time, there are many types of known word games according to which, for example, a player is required to build up words from certain letters or a player is required to continue a series of letters to continuously form words therefrom with each player adding a letter to a given word during formation thereof.
Thus, while word games of the above general type are indeed known, these known word games lack certain highly desirable characteristics for a game. For example, conventional word games commonly lack the element of competition between players. In other words each player acts independently in a conventional word game of the above general type without necessarily pitting his knowledge against the knowledge of another player. Also, conventional word games are exceedingly complex and expensive, so that considerable costs are involved in order to provide conventional word games. Also, while word games are known according to which separate letters are added to previous letters placed on a board according to a given arrangement, the conventional word games do not make use of the characteristics of words of a given language according to which certain letters frequently appear in combination in many words. Moreover, conventional word games lack the capability of handicapping certain highly skilled players so that the possibilities of success of a given player of great ability can be equated with the possibilities of success of a player of lesser ability.